In Her Eyes
by MrsJasperHale
Summary: AU. He accepted that night that things had changed. Isabella had become now, the most beautiful tragedy that had ever happened to the world they lived in. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**In Her Eyes**

_A/N: I know, I know. I keep starting stories and getting myself into trouble. okay so I'm kind of in a HUGE writer's block and I decided to write this, it could be a one shot or a story, just review and tell me if you want me to go on because I have a few ideas. So I hope you like and leave me some reviews! I'd love to read what you think because this is kind of different from what I write usually. So go ahead! and btw in case you didn't know **I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for the mistakes!**  
_

The streets of Volterra were hard to describe. Many poets and writers had tried without succeding. They kept secrets in their essence and they didn't show them to strangers, it seemed like they had a deep connection with the people that lived there, and between them there was this secret thing that nobody else could see. Of course the people that lived in there could be qualifed as more than just 'secret' or 'strange'. There, in the middle of the city, was the Volturi palace, it wasn't actually a palace but everyone in there thought so, it was so big you could get lost inside. There were legends in the city about the secrets that the palace hid, and legends about the secrets the people that lived in there hid. There were thousands, most of them servants but their recents additions to the family, had been noticed by more than one person in the enigmatic city. They had arrived during a rainy day and they had never left the palace since then, as everyone that lived in there they were inhumanly, devastatigly beautiful. There were three of them. The woman was absolutly stunnig, the kind of girl the men want and women want to be, even if they never admit, her long blonde hair fell down her back in an absloutly graceful way, and everytime she moved she seemed like poetry in motion. The men were just as beautiful, one of them blonde, girls rumored his right arm was full of scars of wars that were set in the new continent, and the other one was something definitly special. Every girl in town had fallen in love with Edward Anthony Cullen the night of the masquarade at the Volturi's . It wasn't just the fact that he was incredibly stunning or that everytime his golden eyes catched a glimpse of you it made you forget whatever you were thinking, but it was the fact that he was a perfect gentleman and that one smile of his perfect thin pale lips could make you fly out of this world.

But things never really changed for him.

He was bored as it should be expected. He knew _exactly _what every single girl in the room was thinking. And all the thoughts were the same, they were out of their heads floating in the air tangling each other in a complicated web of the same phrases. He just sat there in the middle of the room, just as a prince should, smiling at every girl that shyly stared at him. He was screaming in the inside because he couldn't stand this stupid charade the Volturi's were making him put up, to him and to his cousins. He spotted Rosalie and Jasper talking and laughing in a corner they were both gracefully holding a glass of champagne on their hands, taking a sip now and then, and everyoene as Rosalie wished, was staring at them, their laughter was armonious like a cascade people seemed to smile just because of the sound of it. Rosalie and Jasper, they were the most beautiful tragedy that had ever happened to the world they lived in. But at that exact moment he couldn't think about that, he just thought about how all the faces looked the same and not just because they were wearing masks.

And then it happened, it wasn't in slow motion but for a moment he felt like the room around him had dissapered, all the tangled web of thoughts now was an echo in the back of his head, and the only thing he could see were her brown smoldering eyes, they seemed to be calling him, telling him to follow her, her dress was tight in all the right places, showing off the most amazing body he had ever laid eyes on, the deep blue color of the dress made her creamy pale skin stand out and so did her beautiful brownish curls that were framing her face, gracefully falling on to her shoulders, and even if she was standing all the way across the room he could hear her calm breathing, her heart on the other hand was racing madly. There was a small grin plastered on her face but it wasn't a girly shy grin like the other girls grin's, it was mysterious, captivating.

So he followed her. He had never felt as mesmerized as in that moment, her eyes were guiding him to one of the gardens, and when she dissapeared from his sight he ran quickly, thinking that maybe she was an illusion, she was after all too beautiful to be true, but then he sighed out in relief. There she was sitting by the fountain in the main garden, her hair was covered in small droplets of water and she seemed to be contemplaiting the moon she was smiling slightly just like when she was in the ballroom. He slowly approched her and smiled, she let her brown eyes wonder the garden and a soft blush creeped up her cheeks. He didn't notice the pool bloods beneath her skin, he wasn't breathing. Slowly and carefully he lifted her hand and captured between his icy marble ones, just to press his lips against it. She bit her lip and took it away quickly, embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure Miss..." he whispered softly while staring deeply into her brown eyes, waiting for an answer a name maybe.

"I agree." she nodded, avoiding the subject and looking away, she felt like hyperventilaiting after only looking at him for a few seconds, she was sure her knees were trembling under her long silk dress. "Mr. Cullen." she smiled and interrupted the words that were about to come out of his mouth "Don't ask me to tell you my name because I know yours, everyone in town does."

"Sharp." he whispered grinning, he was completly under her spell and when she looked away he couldn't help but to notice that there weren't any voices coming from her, he thought that maybe it was because he wasn't concentrated.

"Is there something wrong?"her soft velvet voice was intoxicaiting, at least he thought so.

"Why would it be?" he seemed even more surpirsed now, his face was a mixture between the frustration that he had felt and the current feeling.

"You seem frustrated." she smiled, knowingly, like she was expecting that strange reaction "Am I not as pretty as I seemed inside? Or was it before I was too far away for you to see me?"

"I saw you." he stated, he had followed her after all, her eyes had captivated him.

"Yes but were you really looking at me?" her unexpected question left him speechless, for the first time during the night she stared closely deeply into his golden eyes and he could see something that didn't see in the other girls. There was passion, there was beauty, there was mystery. He saw something hidden in there, something beautiful mixed with something painful. She was a cordinated mess, just like he was.

"I was.." he leaned closer, but he wasn't breathing and she didn't notice, his eyes were closed and his lips inches from hers, she moved away slowly and when he noticed her warm breath wasn't on his face anymore, he opened his eyes "It wouldn't be aproppiated?" he asked nodding.

"That depends...were you going to ask me something? Before I mean..." she knew exactly what he was about to do, but she prentended that she didn't it was called flirthing and her mother had taught her well, 'to get a good husband' she said "If you asked something and I answer then my answer might make it inapropiate."

And he kissed her, it was pure bliss that surrounded them, he was sure that the drops of water that kept falling over them from the fountain were making the moment even more magical, her soft lips warming his icy marble ones, her arms surrounding his neck he had never been that close to someone well...like her. The kiss was completly amazing, he was stunned and so was her, not only ,for his impulsive nature but because she had never met a man that was so intresting. Her blood boiling under her skin, the venom running freely inside his mouth.

"Edward!" Rosalie's high soprano voice interrupted the moment, he immedeatly took her hand and quickly ran to hide in a hallway, he knew very well what would happen if his cousin found them in such a situation. He catched a glimpse of her blonde hair moving gracefully into the gardens, the girl sighed out in relief.

"That was close." and she collapsed into giggles burrying her head in his chest, she was shaking and he noticed he had pressed her in between the wall and himself. "I have to go..." she said "This is hardly appropiate, Mr. Cullen. I'm not a prostitute" she stated

"Give me your name.." he whispered she didn't answer "Please.." he whispered again and he let his lips fall on her cheek "I must know the name of the girl that haves me under her spell..The girl I'm utterly in love with..."

"Don't say that my dear friend..." she whispered, breathing for her had become an issue now "You don't love me, you want me...tonight I look like a lady, tomorrow you won't even notice me..." she pulled away and moved slowly, finally to free herself of the pressure of his body. "I have to leave..."

"Give me a name...just one name..." he pleaded, helplessly.

"Isabella..." she said and then she started running into the gardens, she was going back into the room but before getting completly out of his sight she stopped, turned around and smiled at him. And he saw passion again. And then he took a deep breath.

And it hitted him like a brick in the head, he couldn't understand why he hadn't notice even if he wasn't breathing because it was so strong, it was everywhere, he could feel it in his hands, his hair, his clothes, damn it he could even feel it her and she was standing quite far away. It was her scent. It was her blood. Intoxicating, he was sure his eyes were turning black with hunger by now, his face turning into a monster and he was kind of thankful that she had started running again. A part of him was begging, screaming him to follow her, he knew he could catch her without making any effort and then...No. No he couldn't, she was an innocent girl that was just...the bloodlust was incontrolable, he was sure he hadn't want someone so much, ever, not even during his newborn years. He needed control. Suddenly a wave of unexpected calm came over him and he saw Jasper standing there, very serious, before he knew what had happened Aro and Marco had taken him by the arms and were taking him inside the palace. He could catch a glimpse of Rosalie's worried eyes as he walked in. He accepted that night that things had changed.

Isabella had become now, the most beautiful tragedy that had ever happened to the world they lived in.

_**La tua cantante**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Her Eyes**

_A/N: Thank you SO much for all the supportive reviews you guys 3 I'm so glad you like the story because I wasn't so sure about this one. I noticed that people added the story to the story alert but didn't review so I'm begging you please leave a small review at least it means the world to me! Thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter. _

3 days.

He wasn't sure when it was night or when the sun came out. He just suppoused it because the footsteps were less at night. His cold dead body was lying in the marmol floor. The room was small but that didn't scare him, what did was that he still could smell her everywhere. His tutors had said he had to be there to think about what he had done. How he had risked the secrets that they had been keeping for centuries, Isabella was a human after all and if he had lost control when he was near her. He didn't want to think about it. It was too awful, he imagined blood, she was screaming in pain, begging him to stop. He didn't. His own mind made it fade away because it was too painful to bear, almost too shameful to let anyway else notice that he was struggling not to destroy that room and run off to find her. His strong fingers had been doing a small hole in the floor. He was surprised by how strong was her scent in his head. If he wasn't so concentrated on letting go of her he would've thought that she was somewhere close to him.

The first day he heard nothing until night time. And then in the middle of the night a heartbreaking loud scream ripped the silence, his eyes shot opened and then he realized that it had probably been one of his tutors, having dinner. His eyes quickly drifted to the window, watching as the sun fell into twilight. The screams went on. The next morning they were terrible, so heartbreakingly painful, that even if he couldn't, he was sure he felt the same fire the girl was feeling running through his veins, burning every human trace of her. He doesn't know who she is or why did they choose her but after some hours he figured out that they were not feeding on her...they were changing her. And that was even worst. He could imagine how she would feel when she wakes up, she'll wonder if she can go back to her family and if every dream she had for her reduced life will stay in the ashes of the past.

The second day was even worse. She wasn't screaming anymore, she was crying. And he was sure that was the most heartbreaking sound in the world. She was begging for someone to stop the unbereable pain. The dry sobs coming out of her mouth were mixed with the tears. It was the bizarre line between mortality and living forever. At least it seemed like it to him. And suddenly he's intrested. In that girl who's in the next room, taking sharp intakes of air and wishing she was dead instead of the feeling of pain. He could vaguely hear her delirious words, saying things that she didn't even understand.

He slowly runs his fingers through his hair waiting for it to end. He knows everyday has an end, no matter how perfect it is. But this day seems to never end. Someone got into the small room during the night or the day he wasn't sure. It was one of Aro's army, he recognize her, she was the phsyic. She sits besides him and she puts her hand in his head. And she thinks. Her thoughts are fast but he can still see everything clearly. The red cherry lipstick plastered on Isabella's lips, her hair falling everywhere, she was in a white dress, the visions were blurry all together. But then she got up quickly and left ther room. He knew why, Aro's was walking down the hallway. She ran out of the room, her thoughts were now even more blurry, he couldn't hear anything at all. He could only hold to those blurry images of Isabella in a white dress, with the curls around her angelic face and the smile playing in her red lips.

The third day was without a doubt the worst. He knew that Marco was planning on letting him out of his cell that afternoon. He didn't care much, when you've lived for a hundred years a day seems almost nothing. He was just glad that the crying and the screaming had stopped. Now all that was left were ocassional screams and some moans of pain. He could hear how she ripped the last pieces of sheets that had survived the changing. She felt stronger, he knew it. At noon Marco came along with Jasper and opened the door, he slowly got up from the floor and was carried by them both to Jasper's room. When he got out of the tiny room he had been stuck in for the last three days it hitted him. The strong scent of Isabella was still there, or maybe his mind was just playing a trick on him. He wasn't quite sure.

He was violently dragged to the bed, where we sit for an hour, listening to Rosalie's moral speech about no going nowhere near humans. He sighed in frustration. He had already heard all of it in her mind. He leaned back and closed his eyes as she kept on babbling senseless about it. But he couldn't get the stunning image of Isabella in a white dress. Trying to figure out the short vision, now that he was able to breath 'fresh air' and that he was finally out of that small room, that symbolized his weakness. Then he saw it clearly. She was wearing a wedding dress. A long, beautiful, silky and very expensive wedding dress. She was getting married. But why had that girl showed him this?

He closed his eyes painfully, to the feeling of pain at the thought of anyone else possesing her for eternity. All the night they had shared, the sparks, the magic. Everything played in his mind over and over. She was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen. When he opened his eyes Rosalie wasn't there anymore. He closed his eyes for a minute just to find the calm he had been longing for so long. And suddenly he was in Chicago and he was a hundred years younger, walking down the street with his friends, laughing, like a normal teenager. The feeling of perfect and breakable happiness filled his chest and the calm came for a few seconds. When he opened my eyes he was just an old vampire with a curse upon him. Eternal damnation. Not a curse a lot of men were willing to take. Unfortunatly he didn't had a choice.

An hour later Aro showed up. He took him out of the room, dragging him through the hallways. Aro's thought were blurry and he didn't quite tell why he was so excited about taking him into the principal room of the house. And then it happened. Aro pushed him into the room and he saw her there. She was standing, like a perfect scuptulre of perfectness, her eyes were black. Not the soft brown he remembered. Her hair was messy all over her face and she was so pale. His eyes were wide as he slowly walked up to her. His hand reached for her face, she was cold, deadly cold, but she wasn't dead, she was breathing quickly, her eyes were open, she was standing in front of him.

And then he understood everything. The screaming, the crying, the strong scent of his torture everywhere, the three days of lock up. Those weren't three days to think about what had the risk been, about what he had done. It was because something like that...something that brutal like taking the life away from the most intoxicating girl he had ever seen, that wouldn't happen if he was out there. He would've noticed...he should've. He couldn't hear the sound of her heartbeat pushing against her ribcage, her eyes weren't warm and full of love like the last time he had seen them. There were tortured...full of pain. She pulled away. And that was when he noticed.

Isabella had become one of them.


End file.
